What Happened to Agent Simmons
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Sorry about this, but instead of Harry Potter, I'm doing AOS fanfics now. Anyway, this is what I think will happen after Simmons got swallowed up by the monolith. Chapter 1 will be how they get her out of it and the rest of the story will be how she deals with the after effects. Pairings include Fitzsimmons with minor Skye/Lincoln.
1. Chapter 1

Fitz was going out of his mind with worry. He's been like this ever since he saw the surveillance footage of Simmons getting swallowed up by the monolith. While he knew that Daisy (aka Skye), and her team of inhumans were going through all of the inhuman records that had been recovered from Afterlife on this thing and how to get it to release Jemma, but so far, there was nothing. Literally, they couldn't pick up the tiniest scrap of data about this thing except that it was Kree and destroyed the inhumans.

"Fitz, I think we figured something out." Daisy said as she approached her friend with the last thing Fitz expected to see in her hand, a diviner.

"Daisy, what are you doing with a diviner and how'd you even find one?" Fitz asked.

"Long story, but the point is that I found in one of the ancient texts that if the monolith is exposed to Terrigen mist, it will turn into an inhuman cocoon, not only giving whoever is trapped inside inhuman powers, but if it's a human trapped inside, it will alter their molecular structure and turn them inhuman." Daisy said.

"So what you're saying is that in order to get Simmons out of there, we have to turn her inhuman." Fitz said.

"Sorry Fitz, but it's the only way to get her out." Daisy said.

"I'll go inform Coulson." Fitz said, for while he wasn't crazy about it, he knew that Daisy's plan was the only way to say Simmons.

* * *

Right now, Daisy, Fitz and Coulson were standing in the room onboard the Iliad that contained the monolith.

Daisy had already extracted the Terrigen crystal from inside the diviner and was holding it in her hand.

"You guys should get out of here so you don't go the way of Trip." Daisy said.

Fitz and Coulson both nodded as they left the room.

"Get ready Simmons. Help is on the way." Daisy said as she dropped the crystal through one of the enclosure's holes and used her powers to smash it and release the mist.

The enclosure was filled up with white mist for a few minutes and then when it faded, the monolith was gone and its place was cocoon in the form of Simmons.

"Simmons." Daisy said, running up to the cocoon, right as it started to fall away.

"Skye." Simmons said tiredly once the cocoon had broken away.

"Simmons." Fitz said, running back into the room.

"Fitz, get back here, Daisy, get Agent Simmons to quarantine right now." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." Daisy said as she picked up and unconscious Simmons's body and carried her away.

* * *

"Fitz." Simmons said as she woke up in a hospital bed.

"Simmons." Fitz said.

"What happened?" Simmons asked.

"It's complicated, but, here, these are your new DNA test results." Fitz said, sliding a tablet through the slot of Simmons's quarantine cell.

"Uh Fitz, these are Skye's blood results, not mine." Simmons said.

"Actually Simmons, they're yours. It's a long story, but the gist of it is that you're inhuman now. It was the only way I could get you out of that monolith. And it's Daisy now. Not Skye." Daisy said as she approached the cell.

"What do you mean?" Simmons asked.

"In order to get you out of monolith, I had to expose it to the Terrigen mist, which turned from a device that destroyed inhumans into a device that turns ordinary humans into inhumans. It's actually how the Kree turned our ancestors into weapons in the first place. But anyway, once the mist exposure was complete, the monolith transformed into a cocoon around you that gave you powers. That's how we got you out. In order to save you, I had to make you inhuman. I'm sorry." Daisy said.

"Can't you reverse it?" Simmons asked.

"I'm sorry Simmons, but once the change takes place, there's no going back. And you haven't mutated or anything like that. You've just evolved beyond human. But I promise that once you're cleared from quarantine, I'll train you to use your powers properly." Daisy said.

"So I'm a bloody inhuman now. Brilliant. Just brilliant." Simmons said.

"We'll leave you to cool down." Daisy said as she and Fitz left.

* * *

"You're sure that she can handle it?" Coulson asked as Daisy brought him up to speed on Simmons's condition.

"Yes. Lincoln and I put Simmons through the transition process as soon as she was put into quarantine. Her body has safely absorbed and reacted to her powers, whatever they might be." Daisy assured him.

"You said that Simmons will need a guide when all the others in the Caterpillar **(That's what I read online that Skye's team of inhumans is going to be called)** program haven't. Why?" Coulson said.

"Because all of the others were aware that they were inhuman when we found them, they were easier for me and Lincoln to train as a group. But Simmons, she's another story. She literally just became inhuman, the first one in her family. She has no idea how to control her gift or even about the tradition that comes with joining our people. She needs to be removed from SHIELD like I was when I first got my powers. I'll train her of how to use and control her powers and when she's ready, she'll come back and I want her to be transferred to my team." Daisy explained.

"Agreed. I'll let you handle where you'll take her to be trained." Coulson said.

"Thank you sir." Daisy said, walking away.

"And Skye." Coulson said.

Daisy turned with a smile and said "You know I don't go by that anymore."

Coulson smiled at the woman that was like a daughter to him and said "Your name might be Daisy, but you'll always be Skye to me. Anyway, there's no need to call me sir. With May still on vacation, you're my second in command, most likely one of the few agents besides Fitz, Hunter and Mack that I'd trust with my life."

Daisy smiled and said "Understood. I'll update you on Jemma's condition when there is one."

* * *

 **So, I've got some ideas for what I want Jemma's gift to be, but I'll put some ideas out for you readers to give your opinions on.**

 **the choices are:**

 **Invisibility**

 **Super Strength**

 **Force Field Generation**

 **Healing Factor**

 **or all of the above.**

 **Which one do you think Simmons will get? Find out in the next chapter and until then, feel free to post your guesses with reviews.**

 **-Percabeth4eva1**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, would you mind telling me where we're going or when you learned how to fly a plane?" Simmons asked as she and Daisy boarded a quinjet.

"May taught me before she left on vacation. And as for where we're going, let's just say it's a safe place. It'll allow me to help train you on how to use your power in peace. No distractions, no alerts, just training." Daisy said.

Simmons just nodded.

* * *

When their jet landed, Simmons was surprised by the location.

"What are we doing in Afterlife?" Jemma asked.

"Seems like a good place to train. It's been abandoned ever since the war, you'll be safe here. The kitchens are still pretty well stocked and there's no one around to get hurt for miles." Daisy explained as she grabbed her bag and Jemma grabbed hers.

"So how long are we going to be here for?" Jemma asked.

"As long as we need to be. Find a room that's intact and get some rest, since tomorrow will be tough, especially since you have no training in things regarding operations." Daisy said with a grin at that last part as she headed off to her old room.

* * *

The next morning, Simmons was surprised to find Daisy sitting in the courtyard.

"What are you doing up before 10 am?" Jemma asked.

Daisy opened her eyes and said "I was meditating. May taught me that it helps keep me calm and my relaxed and opened. You should try it before we begin. Because discovering your gift will not be an easy process."

"What do you mean? You discovered your gift about 20 seconds after you went through the mist." Jemma said.

"Not everyone is that lucky. Raina may have gone through a physical change immediately, but it took her a few weeks before her gift was revealed." Daisy explained.

Jemma nodded in understanding.

* * *

Once Daisy was done meditating, they both ate breakfast quickly before Daisy led Jemma to where her mother had first led her when she was her guide.

"So, how do we do this?" Jemma asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, until we know what your gift is, we'll have to pretty much wing it." Daisy said.

"Great." Jemma said sarcastically, just to have Daisy try to punch her.

"What the hell was that for?" Jemma asked.

"The best way for some to trigger their gifts is to stress them out. That's how I discovered mine after all. Also, I figured you should get some combat training while we're out here." Daisy said with a grin.

Jemma just rolled her eyes as the 2 girls began to spar.

After Daisy got a few hits in, Jemma put her hand to her injured arm, only to feel it mend immediately.

Daisy noticed this too.

"It looks like you have regenerative healing." Daisy said, right as Jemma punched her in the gut, which felt like the wind was getting knocked right out of her like she had been punched by a railroad car.

"And apparently super strength." She added, cradling her gut.

"Sorry about that?" Jemma said.

"It's cool, at least we know now that you've got 2 gifts instead of 1." Daisy said.

"Make that 3." Jemma said from nowhere.

"And apparently invisibility." Daisy said under her breath as she closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing in on Jemma's vibrational frequency, since even though she had disguised her body, her vibrational signature couldn't be masked.

When she had locked onto it securely, Daisy sent out a tremor that blasted Simmons to the ground and made her visible again.

"Nice try Jemma. But even if you're invisible, you can't hide from me." Daisy said as she helped her up.

"Can't blame me for trying." Jemma said as she healed herself.

"It looks like you've already got a handle on your healing abilities, but your strength and invisibility will take time to master." Daisy said.

"That's why we're here right?" Jemma asked.

"Yep." Daisy agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months, Simmons trained under Daisy relentlessly until she could control her powers completely. It turns out that not only could Jemma use her healing ability on herself, but she can use it to heal others as well.

She could also now control her super strength, being able to turn it on and off whenever she wanted to. However, she still had some trouble controlling her invisibility gift, for while she could turn invisible whenever she wanted, she couldn't stay that way for long.

* * *

Anyway, since Daisy had given Jemma the day off of training, Daisy was now on her laptop, speaking with Director Coulson via video chat.

"How's Simmons's training coming along?" Coulson asked.

"Another month at the earliest and she should be ready to come home." Daisy said.

"Great, because we could really use you back at the base." Coulson said.

"Is May back yet?" Daisy asked.

"Not yet. Which is why we need you and Simmons back at the base soon." Coulson answered.

"We'll be back soon." Daisy said as she ended the conference.

* * *

About another month later, Daisy declared that Jemma had enough control over her powers to return to the base.

"About time. I thought I was going to insane if I had to go another day without technology. I still don't understand why you got to bring a laptop, while I didn't have any access to tech at all." Jemma said.

"It's simple really. Technology is a distraction. And more importantly, could betray your location to Ward and HYDRA. I kept my laptop strictly for the use of keeping Coulson updated on your training, using an encrypted signal that runs through Fury's toolbox." Daisy explained as they finished packing up their stuff.

"It'll be nice to see Fitz again." Jemma said.

"Yeah, you know, he's been going on for weeks about how you apparently owe him a date?" Daisy said with a grin.

Jemma laughed and said "I'm not surprised, we did have plans before the monolith."

"Really, the big dope finally asked you out?" Daisy asked, thinking until now that Fitz had just been making that up.

"Yes. And I honestly can't wait to take him up on it." Jemma said.

Daisy rolled her eyes as she set the quinjet's course for the PLAYGROUND.

"So what else has happened while I was trapped?" Jemma asked.

"Well, May took a vacation and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she and Andrew had gotten remarried by the time she gets back." Daisy said.

"May on vacation. I'm honestly not sure those words belong in the same sentence." Jemma said.

"Join the club." Daisy said with a grin.

* * *

When their jet landed, Daisy and Jemma were surprised to find Coulson waiting for them.

"Welcome back Agent Johnson. Agent Simmons." Coulson said.

"Thank you sir. I assume my team knows that training will be resuming?" Daisy asked.

"Yes and they are waiting for you in the training room. Agent Simmons, if you'll follow me, Fitz is waiting to complete your indexing." Coulson said.

Simmons nodded as Daisy walked out towards the training room and then followed Coulson to the lab.

Once her indexing was complete, Jemma decided to hang back in the lab.

"It's good to you back Jemma." Fitz said.

"It's good to be back Leo, though on the plane ride home, Daisy mentioned something about you saying that I owed you a date." Jemma said to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, about that." Fitz began, just to have Jemma cut him off, but not with words, but with her lips.

Fitz was surprised at this, but quickly recovered enough of his wits to kiss her back.

"I figure you've been waiting long enough for that. And since I'm not sure I said it before, I would love to go on a date with you." Jemma said with a smile when they broke apart.

"Great." Fitz said, right Daisy entered.

"Ok lovebirds, you can start planning your big date later, but right now, Simmons, since you're inhuman now, you'll be included in my team's training sessions, mainly because they're mostly designed to help all the members of my team learn to control their powers properly in the field." Daisy said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Jemma said.

"Great." Daisy said.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap for What Happened to Agent Simmons. My next story will be up as soon as possible, though I'm not sure what it will be called yet.**

 **You guys are great,**

 **-Percabeth4eva1**


End file.
